Blonde Christmas
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: Flare comes to Lucy's doorstep on Natsu's invitation, with the intention of spending Christmas with her. What follows is teasing and other comments about their relationship. Established FlareLu (Flare x Lucy).


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! So here's a little holiday offering I've got for you all, which I like to call "Blonde Christmas." No, there's no Sting in this story, he's busy celebrating with Sabertooth. Laxus will probably appear here, but then so will most of Fairy Tail.**

**So yeah, I'm pretty much obsessed with the idea of Flare and Lucy together (thank you, Sun Village arc). They'd pretty much be long-distance (unless Mashima was nice enough to give us Flare joining the guild for Christmas), but hey, if distance is the worst aspect of your relationship, you got a good thing going here. It's also the first time I write anything for Christmas, even though this will probably be finished long after the holiday is over. We'll see. For now, enjoy the holiday goodness!  
**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy came out of her room with a cheerful smile on her face. Christmas was two days away, and she had gotten everything taken care of. The gifts for her teammates, Levy, and her guild Secret Santa present were all tucked away under Virgo's care. She had all the ingredients for her red velvet cheesecake recipe entrusted to Capricorn, ready for baking the next afternoon. And her apartment was decorated with garland, a wreath, and even a small tabletop tree. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia was fully prepared to celebrate Christmas with the guild she so loved.

Humming "Joy to the World" merrily to herself, she failed to hear her lock click, nor did she notice it opening to reveal a red-haired young woman.

Flare Corona stepped in quietly and timidly. Sure, Cherry-Head had told her she was welcome here, but this was Blondie's house, not his. She didn't want to scare her.

Suddenly, Lucy turned her head and noticed the intruder, carrying two small suitcases. "Fl-Flare?!" she gasped, more out of surprise than anything else.

Flare blushed. "Hey, Blondie," she said sheepishly.

"I don 't understand!" said Lucy. "What are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad to see you, but... I mean, it's the holidays! Shouldn't you be celebrating with the giants?"

"I did celebrate," said Flare. "In the Sun Village, we celebrate the Winter Solstice instead of what you celebrate here on the outside."

"So this is your first real Christmas, then," said Lucy.

Flare nodded.

"Wait." Suddenly, Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Call me crazy, but I seriously doubt you up and decided to spend Christmas with me. Who told you to come, anyway?"

"Cherry-Head," said Flare. "He told me you wanted me with you for Christmas."

"Cherry-Head?" Lucy repeated. "Who's-?" She stopped short, realizing who Flare meant. "Natsu," she said flatly. She grabbed her coat from the coatrack. "I'll be right back."

"Blondie? Where are you going?" asked Flare.

"To the guild," said Lucy. "I need to talk to Natsu. Just sit quietly and don't touch anything. You want me to have Virgo make you some tea?"

"Oh. No... thank you," replied Flare.

"Okay, if you're sure," said Lucy. "Be good." She gave Flare a quick peck on the cheek, then set off to Fairy Tail to give a certain Salamander a piece of her mind.

* * *

Despite the coming holiday, or maybe because of it, Fairy Tail was as noisy as ever. Several guild members sang Christmas carols to their hearts' content, while some of them were more focused on avoiding the mistletoe Mirajane had scattered around the guild. But of course, Christmastime or otherwise, there was no avoiding Natsu and Gray fighting for seemingly no reason.

"Step off, Ice Princess!" yelled Natsu.

"Make me, Charcoal Brain!" countered Gray.

Erza sighed. She and Wendy had just finished their hot chocolate, and now there was nothing to distract her and Wendy from their idiot friends' brawling. "Knock it off, you two," she said firmly. "Seriously. It's Christmas. We shouldn't be fighting."

"Christmas Eve isn't until tomorrow," said Natsu. "If anything, right now it's Festivus."

Erza gave a flat expression. "Festivus," she repeated.

"Aye!" said Natsu, trying not to show how nervous Erza was making him.

"So what? You two are airing your grievances?" questioned Erza.

"I have so many grievances to air to this moron it's not even funny," said Gray.

"I have just as many if not twice as more for you, asshole!" Natsu shouted.

Erza growled lowly. "Fine," she said. "If I allow you two to proceed with the Feats of Strength, do I have your word that neither of you will start anything with the other until after Christmas?"

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"Of course," said Gray.

"Good," said Erza. "But the second someone gets pinned, both of you back off from each other."

Both boys nodded. However, before they could get back to their fight, a feminine voice boomed out, "NATSU! WE NEED WORDS!"

Natsu flinched. "Oh shit, it's Lucy!" he said, clearly panicking.

"Ha! You really did it this time, Flamer!" said Gray with a laugh.

"Shut your face!" said Natsu. Turning to the Celestial mage, he said "Hey, Lucy!"

"Don't give me 'Hey, Lucy!'" Lucy said angrily. "Why is Flare in Magnolia with the intention of spending Christmas with me?"

Natsu's face went from fear to joy. "Flare's here?" he asked. "Where is she?"

"Flare-san is here?" said Wendy excitedly.

"She's at home," said Lucy. "I'm not exactly complaining that she's here, but... _why_ is she here in the first place?"

"Oh, I invited her on your behalf," said Natsu.

"What?"

"Yeah, I came by one night, and you were asleep in front of a letter - signed "Love, Blondie," might I add - so I went over to the Sun Village, transportation be damned, and basically told Flare you wanted to be with her for Christmas."

"...You're serious, aren't you?" said Lucy in disbelief.

"It's your Christmas present! Christmas with your girlfriend!" said Natsu cheerfully.

"Aye! Merry Christmas!" Happy chimed in.

"What the-? I-? Flare is not my girlfriend!" said Lucy defensively.

"Yeah? That letter I saw was practically a love letter!" said Natsu.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. "Oh yeah? What did it say?" Lucy challenged.

This was perfect! There was no way Natsu could possibly remember what was in that letter!

"Quote: You know, Flare-chan, writing these letters makes me realize just how much I miss you. Your smile melts my heart. Your hair is so soft and lovely to touch. Everything about you is just too cute for me to not love! When I have a bad day, I just curl up in my bed and pretend I'm cuddling with you. Unquote.

Lucy's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Natsu remembered what was in that letter!

"You loooove her!" Happy trilled.

Erza's face flushed. "Did you really say those things, Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Yes. I did," she admitted.

"Oh my."

"Cute!" said Wendy, her face turning as red as Erza's.

"Did I hear Lucy say she has a girlfriend?" someone asked.

Lucy paled. Oh, great. Here comes the one person who would never let her live this down: Mirajane.

"No!" Lucy said quickly. "I mean yes! I mean... I mean..."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lucy," said Mira. "After all, Flare and Gajeel are in similar boats, and look where he and Levy are now!

"What? Where are they?" asked Natsu.

"So clueless," Erza mumbled.

"What? What'd I say?" protested Natsu.

"Well... I have to go... find a present for Flare!" said Lucy.

"Ah! Let us help you!" said Erza.

Lucy blushed. "There's really no need," she said.

"Nonsense! Your friends are always here to help," said Erza jovially.

"Erza-san's right," said Wendy. "Besides, I'd love to see what you give Flare-san!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mira. "That first Christmas together is an important milestone in any relationship! It needs to be special!"

"Knowing Mira, she'd probably suggest some sort of sex toy," Gray muttered under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something, Gray?" said Mira, a dangerous smile plastered on her face.

"Eh?! No! Just talking to myself, Mira!" said Gray quickly, oblivious to Natsu's pouted.

"I'm sorry I want their relationship to progress physically as well as emotionally!" she said.

"Ehhhhhh?" exclaimed a blushing Lucy as Natsu laughed even louder. "No! It's not like that yet!"

"Yet?" Mira repeated mischievously, embarrassing Lucy even further.

"Leave her alone, Mira," said Erza. "Whenever Lucy and Flare elevate their relationship to a physical level is nobody's business but their own."

"Why are we even having this conversation, especially in front of Wendy?" said Carla. True to the white Exceed's words, Wendy was blushing beet red.

"Thank you, Carla," said Lucy, relieved that someone was being sensible here.

"She's gonna have to learn about that stuff sooner or later," said Natsu.

"Not today!" shouted Carla angrily.

"Enough!" said Erza. "Now, we'll all meet at the Magnolia Shopping Center in one hour. Unless there are any objections?" She glared at Natsu and Gray as she uttered her last sentence.

"Aye," Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"Good," said Erza. "Bring Flare. Wendy, Gray and I will keep her distracted while you and Natsu shop."

"Eh?! Why do I have to help?!" protested Natsu.

"Because, as I understand it, Flare is here in Magnolia due to your actions," said Erza sternly. "You have inconvenienced Lucy, and now you must aid her in the gift-giving process."

"Besides, Flamebreath, you're a fantastic Secret Santa," said Gray. "You know just what to get everyone!"

"Grrrr... fine," said Natsu reluctantly."Thanks, you guys," said Lucy. "You're the best!" She hugged Erza, then left to get Flare and herself ready.

"Remember you only have an hour to get ready!" Natsu called.

Lucy cringed. She had a pretty good idea what that meant.

"Pervert," she mumbled.

* * *

**And here you go!**

**Honestly, I'm not sure what this is supposed to be other than goofy holiday fun and jokes at Lucy's expense. But whatever, I just wanted an excuse to write Flare with her Blondie!**

**Not really sure how I'm gonna pace this. Maybe I'll do shopping, Christmas Eve, and Christmas Morning. Yeah, that sounds good. Look forward to that. Until then, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


End file.
